Kira Hoshi Chapter 2- Cadets
by sharon.aquino.77
Summary: Kira,Armin,Eren and Mikasa are finally Cadets,but the one question now...will they become Soldiers? Read the chapter and find out...


Kira's POV...1 year I stumbled forward when I felt somebody suddenly slap my back."Kira your spacing out again!"Eren said as we walked towards the Cadet Corps Courtyard."S-Sorry,Eren..."I mumbled,I was thinking about the Attack on Wall Maria,I couldn't fully remember what happened,all I remembered was nearly getting crushed by a Titan hand then I woke up in the barn after I slammed my forehead into Armin's...not so wise on my part."You sure your alright,Kira,you've been spacing out a lot lately."Armin said,he was walking on the other side of me."D-Don't worry I'm fine!"I said waving away his question,Minori barked,she was walking with us she had gotten a lot bigger over the past year,she was almost big enough to the point I could almost ride her! I felt somebody's gaze on me and turned my head back to Armin who was staring at me but quickly caught himself and turned his head away,he had a slight blush."You don't need to worry about me so much,come on!"I said and grabbed his wrist and started running."H-Hey,Kira,Armin,wait up!"Eren said and ran after us as I ran down the path pulling a rather startled and confused Armin along."We can't risk being late on our first day as Cadets!"I said looking back at him. The 4 of us had received uniforms on the day we joined the Cadet Corps,I was wearing a pair of long white pants and a black tank top and I wore the same shawl Armin's grandfather had given me but I had added the extension of long black cloth and a black hood which I now always wore,I also wore a dark brown belt that had several brown straps connected,a pair of brown straps wrapped around my legs and another strap went out of the lower of the 2 and went around my leg objecting to my long knee high dark brown leather high heeled boots,another pair of straps went up the sides of my top and connected to a step that went around my upper body just below my chest,also connected to the belt was a darker brown skirt like piece of leather,and over my tank top I wore a light brown long sleeve half jacket with the sign for the cadet corps on the back and on the shoulder of the left sleeve,I still wore my gold necklace with the black key and my 2 bracelets. Mikasa,Eren and Armin wore identical uniforms except the boy's heels were shorter then that of mine and Mikasa's and Mikasa wore a white blouse under her jacket and her normal red scarf,Eren was wearing a pale yellowish shirt under his jacket and Armin wore a white shirt under his jacket,like me they wore a clear beaded bracelet each with a little Wings of Freedom charm with little bronze bells on either side of the charm. As we arrived in the Courtyard we joined the other Cadets in columns,Armin stood in front of me and Eren and Mikasa each stood behind me as we each took a Saluting pose,our right fists closed to our chests and our left arm behind our backs,the first rule of being a Soldier,as the Commandant walked into the yard."The 104th Cadets Corps Class Entrance Ceremony will now begin! You have the misfortune of having me,General Keith Sadies, your Commandant,I do not welcome you warmly! In your current state you'd be nothing but food to the Titans! Your mere livestock! Your less then livestock! Over the next 3 years we are going to turn you worthless nothing's and teach you to fight Titans! 3 years from now ,when you come face-to-face with the Titans,I'll you still be fodder for them?! Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious Soldier that drives the Titans out! It's up to you to decide!"The General yelled,he stepped off his platform and approached Armin first."Who the hell are you?!"The General yelled."Sir! I am Armin Arlert of the Shinganshina district!"The General yelled again."I see! That is a ridiculous name! Did your parents give it to you?!"Armin awnsered."My Grandfather did,Sir!"The General leaned forward a bit."Arlert,why are you here?!"Armin looked at the General."To help Humanity achieve victory!"The General stared coldly at Armin."That's wonderful to hear! We can feed you to the Titans!"He put his hand on Armin's head turning him around."Third row,about face!"Armin sighed slightly and I smiled nodding at him slightly,signaling he did good,he smiled sheepishly and flushed,looking away a bit. I watched the General closely,I noticed he was simply walking past some people,not even speaking to them,including Eren and Mikasa. I suddenly noticed a dark brown haired girl eating what looked like a potato,several others turned to look at her including the General who walked towards her,I closed my eyes for most of his lecture toward her,he was absolutely brutal,I heard footsteps coming towards me and opened my eyes,I was staring at the General's chest now."Hey,you...who the hell are you!"He yelled down at me,I kept my salute firm."Kira Hoshi from the Shinganshina District."I said,I fell unusually calm."Why are you here...and why do you wear that hood!"He yelled down again."I'm here to wipe out every last Titan in existence,I wear this hood because I am not proud of what I am."I felt the General put his hand on my head and turn it up toward him."That's an interesting goal...and when you say you are not proud of what you are,what do you mean by this?"I awnsered again."I am not proud of what I am..it is a simple way I put to explain something personal that happened years ago when I was younger."I turned my eyes to lock on his and his eyes widened slightly,his grip loosened as he turned away from me."Very well,Hoshi."He moved on again. Later that day the sun was setting and me,Eren,Armin,Mina,Marco and Connie were standing out on the deck watching the girl earlier now know as Sasha Braus or now nicknamed 'Potato Girl' run laps."He still had Potato Girl running..."Connie muttered."Man,she's been at it for 5 solid hours,she's really something. She's been told to run until she's on the verge of death."Marco said. Eren looked over at a wagon leaving."What's that?"Mina followed his point as said."They're dropouts. They asked to work in the fields instead."Armin gasped a little."Wow,and it was only their first day too..."Eren looked at him."Thats just how it is. If you can't cut it here,you have to leave.i can't believe anyone would want to pick up rocks and pull weeds again..."Marco and the others turned to Eren."Come to think of it, haven't heard about where your from."Marco said,Eren awnsered putting a hand on Armin's shoulder."Shinganshina same as him,and her over there."He motioned over to me,I was sitting on the rail,I had changed out of my uniform and was wearing a really short Scale Mail top and a black leather belt that held up 2 pieces of scale mail,I also wore long black tights on my lower body and knee high high heeled black boots as well as some black cloth wrappings over my shoulder that crossed over my side kind of like a sash under my Scale Mail,I was also still wearing my hood and foot length cloak,only the area from my shoulders down to my elbows was red where the shawl connected to the cloth."Man,she doesn't even let us see her face,and what was with her General? He wouldn't even make her take that thing off."Mina complained and sighed."Hey,haven't you heard what curiosity did to the cat,Mina?"Connie muttered. Eren looked over at me as I watched Mina and Connie argue."It's pointless to argue about it..."I muttered and the two turned to look at me as I got off the rail and my metal heels clapped on the wood floor as I walked of,my cloak rippling sideways in the breeze."H-Hey wait up!"Eren and Armin called and ran up on either side of me as we walked to the Cafeteria."You really should take that hood off at some point,Kira."Eren said as he sat across from me at our table."I don't deserve to show my face,Eren."I said and sighed."Kira,you rarely even let us see your face,what's wrong?"Armin said,he was sitting next to me and Mikasa was sitting across him."I'm fine...it's nothing."I muttered then turned around as several cadets got up and started walking to our table asking the 4 of us several questions like if we saw the Colossal and Armored Titans,I let Eren awnser most of the questions asked."So,what do regular Titans look like?"Somebody asked,Eren dropped his spoon and put his hand over his mouth looking downward."Guys maybe we should spare him the questions..."Marco said."No,it's fine...Titans aren't really that big a deal...once we've mastered Omni-Directional Mobility Gear,they'll be nothing to us! We finally get to train as Soldiers...I was just overcome with emotion is all. I'm going to join the Scout Regiment and drive the Titans out of this world! I'm gonna slaughter them!"Eren said,a voice from the next table over said."Whoa,what are you crazy? Did you just say your gonna join the Scout Regiment?"We all looked over at an ash haired male."Yeah,thats right...aren't you the one that wants to join the Military Police and live the easy life?"Eren said,the man replied."I'm all about being honest,you 's much nicer than being,say,a looser ho acts tough but is actually scared shitless."Eren abruptly stood up and looked at the male."Are you talking about me?!"I got up as well and walked to Eren."S-Stop it...!"The other boy stood up and the two walked to face each other."Come on,now. It makes no difference to me."The 2 stared at each other,I put a hand on each of their shoulders pushing them further from each other."Eren,calm down,and the same goes for you!"I said looking at the ash haired boy."Kira don't interfere!"Eren said and pushed me to the side,I was startled and lost my balance,falling backwards on my back rather hard."K-Kira,are you alright?"I heard Armin say as he got up and ran over and knelt beside me helping me sit up,I rubbed my forehead a bit and realized just about everyone was staring at me."Wh-What is it,now?!"I questioned a bit agitated,then I realized,I didn't feel my hood on my head anymore. Armin's POV The room stared at Kira who had been pushed over by an irritated Eren,as I had let her sit up her hood slid down and long dark gold hair with deep crimson ends flooded out,her hair was much longer then it used to be,even her deep crimson bangs were longer,she still had her forest green eyes but they were a bit darker then when we were young and there were no pupils. I felt my face flush a bit as I stared at her,she had one hand at her side on the ground and her other fist closed to her chest."K-Kira I'm sorry,I didn't mean to push you over like that!"Eren rushed and quickly helped me help her stand back up,she seemed to be in a bit of shock herself. Eren turned back to the ash haired boy just as the bell rang signaling the end of dinner,the boy sighed."Look I'm sorry,I don't mean to dismiss your ideas. Let's be friends."The boy held out his hand to which Eren slapped it to the side and said."Yeah,i'm sorry,too."Eren started to walk out,Mikasa walked over to me and Kira."Let's go."She said and the 3 of us started to leave."H-Hey,you!"I heard him call and the 3 of us turned around as he walked over to Kira who had gathered her wits a little by now."Uhh,err,umm...I'v just never seen anyone that looks like you before...s-sorry! You have really pretty gold hair...I-I'm Jean."He struggled to get out,Kira mumbled a bit."Thanks..."She seemed to still be trying to get over the fact we could see what she looked like now."Let's go,Kira."I said and took her hand reassuringly and led her out with Mikasa."Get off my back,it wasn't that big of a deal."Eren complained as Kira and Mikasa both lectured him."You never think things through when you get worked up..."Kira said and sighed."That again?anyway what's with you?! Why do you always wear that hood there's nothing wrong with your face..."Eren said and ran a finger through her hair which was at waist length."It's not my actual face...it's who I am in particular..."She mumbled. Kira's POV The next morning Armin had convinced me to keep my hood down as we walked over for training,Minori trotted beside me,beside Minori was Eren and Mikasa on my other side was Armin whom I occasionally would catch staring but he would always turn his head away when I looked over,his behavior perplexed me but I assumed that he was still worrying about me...as usual. As we entered the yard we joined in the crowd as the General yelled."We'll begin by determining your aptitude! If you can't even do this you aren't even fit to be bait! You'll be sent off to the fields!"The first 5 chosen were me,Eren,Mikasa,Armin and Reiner. As I was secured to the lift I felt my body mellow out,it felt just like before when I was talking to the General...I felt my body lift off the ground and I held my position perfectly,my body hardly even moved and my eyes fell half opened. I looked over at the others who seemed to be doing just fine,except for Eren,whom was stuck upside down,the General consistently yelled at him telling him to fix his posture. Later that day it was coming to be sunset but Eren refused to stop trying,me,Armin and Mikasa were trying to help him balance himself out."Just follow the basics and you'll be able to do it."Mikasa explained,Eren nodded and looked at Minori."Okay,lift me up."Minori barked and bit onto the handle and rotated it,Eren slowly lifted off the ground,I groaned a bit and held my head,a vision pieced together in my head."Kira,what is it!"I heard Armin say and he out a hand on my shoulder,I felt my eyes widen and I suddenly slid forward on my knees then flipped on my back and narrowly caught Eren's shoulders as he started to fall forward,his forehead slammed into my collar bone just as I caught his shoulders."K-Kira! Eren!"Armin yelled as Minori lowered Eren down on top of me."Hey,are you guys okay?!"Mikasa said and lifted Eren off of me,he groaned a bit holding his head where there was a small bruise."Yeah I'm fine..."Eren muttered,Armin gently put his hands on my shoulders sitting me up."I'm fine as well..."I said,I had one hand on my collar bone."How did you know that he was..."Armin mumbled."And how did she manage to move that fast,and the way she twisted her body at the last second to flip on her back...that's not normal.."Mikasa said,Eren stood up."It doesn't matter! I felt something crack when I hit my head and I know it wasn't my skull..."He grabbed my wrist pulling it away from my collar bone,his assumption was correct,they could see what looked like a dent in my skin,my collar bone had been cracked."We need to get her to the Infirmary!"Armin said and slipped his arm under my leg and put the other on my back picking me up."Let's go!"Mikasa said and they started running,I couldn't really see where we were going because my vision was misty and my head hurt. Armin's POV I stared at Eren across the table as he stared blankly downward,Mikasa suddenly put a hand on his shoulder startling him."There's no point in worrying about it Eren,you can just learn to do it tomorrow."I said looking at him."I-It's not just that...Kira got hurt because of my persistence...I'm pathetic,I'll never beat the Titans at this rate..."Eren sighed,Mikasa muttered."You should forget about that all together...I'm saying you should give up trying to be a Soldier...fighting isn't just about throwing your life away."As Mikasa went on the bell rang."Come on,Armin."Eren muttered and we both got up to leave."I'll meet you later,I'm gonna check on Kira..."I said and Eren nodded."See you later then."The 2 of us went our separate ways and I walked down to the Infirmary,I quietly opened the door,Kira was laying on a bed with some bandages wrapped over her shoulders to cover her collar bone and she was wearing what looked like a clear oxygen mask."K-Kira...I didn't think you'd be in this bad of shape..."I mumbled and walked over to the side of her bed. Kira's mouth hung slightly open inside her mask as she gently breathed in and out,her chest lifting up and down,I slowly moved my hand towards her and pushed some of her bangs out of her face and laid the back on my hand on her forehead."You'll be okay,right? You've always been a strong person...you deal with pains most people wouldn't be able to in a million years...you lost your sisters and your parents...you've been alone..."I stared down at her."...Yet you go on like there's nothing wrong,you've always tried to protect Eren...Mikasa...me...you don't let any of us try to help you because you think if we get to close the same thing will happen to us like with the rest of your family...and you don't want to burden us...even though it doesn't."I mumbled as I pulled a chair over sitting by her bed."I promise...we won't leave you...at least...I won't."I said,I stayed by her bed that night,she did manage to recover the next morning. I walked with her and Minori back out to the yard where Eren was going to get his last try on the lift."I hope Eren can make it..."Kira mumbled,Minori panted a bit as we watched the General talk to Eren."Eren Yeager...are you ready?"The General questioned."Yes,Sir!"Eren said."Very well,begin!"The General yelled and one of the men began to rotate the leaver,Eren slowly lifted off the ground,he shook a little but managed to keep his balance and everyone stared as he stiffened out his body striking a battle posture,everyone seemed to be in a joyful uproar,suddenly Eren wobbled a bit and fell backwards,Kira yelled."Minori!"Her companion barked and leapt forward and skidded under Eren as he started to fall back."No,not yet."He said as he struggled to get himself upright."Lower him..."The General said,the man lowered Eren onto the ground as Kira walked over to get her Minori."Good job,Minori..."Kira said stroking her fur."Thomas,switch belts with Yeager."Thomas was a bit startled at this but did as told,Kira assisted Eren in readjusting himself to the lift."You can do it,Eren..."She mumbled as she stepped back. Eren was lifted up again,he was keeping his balance,the General looked over Eren's belt."The belt you were using had a broken clasp...i'v never heard of this part breaking before...I'll just have to add it to the maintenance checklist."The General said."Th-Then am I fit to be a Soldier?!"Eren questioned."You pass muster. Train hard!"The General said,Eren smiled."I'v never seen him in such a joyful mood since we were children..."Kira said smiling."Hoshi."I heard the General say,I looked over at the General."Your sisters...would be proud."He said,I saw Kira's eyes widen a bit."Y-You..."She said and he nodded."I was their Commandant as well...they were 2 of my best Cadets at the time..."He said and Kira sighed."Thank you,Sir."She muttered. Narrator's POV...year 850,2 years after becoming Cadets 2 years had past since Kira,Armin,Mikasa and Eren became Cadets,they were each training hard to complete their goals to join the Scout Regiment,it was a rainy day and everyone was running uphill wearing backpacks with heavy luggage."What's your problem,Arlert?! Your dragging your feet!"The General yelled moving his horse back to where Armin was,he was falling behind everyone else."Too heavy for you?! Maybe you'd prefer I let you drop your gear?! If this were a real mission you'd be Titan food by now!"The General said then rode up with everyone else."Give it here!"A voice said,startling Armin,it was Reiner whom took the backpack off Armin's back."But you'll get points marked off too if you do that..."Armin mumbled."Then make the grade without getting found out!"Another voice said on Armin's other side."K-Kira,your usually up front,why are you back here?"Reiner said."Like I'm leaving my friend behind..."She said,Armin looked at her."You don't need to come way back here,we're being graded today!"He said."I can afford to loose a few points,your breathing is out of whack try to keep your breathing steady when you run or start to panic."She said as she put her finger on his wrist."R-Right."Armin flushed a little. The General glanced back at them going over their Profiles in his head 'Reiner Braun,Stalwart in both mind and body...and well respected by his comrades.'. Armin panted a bit and glanced at his comrades."I refuse to be a burden,even if it costs me my life..."He mumbled and ran forward taking the backpack off Reiner's back surprising both Reiner and Kira 'Armin Arlert,although lacking in Physical Strength...his aptitude in the classroom is extraordinary.'. The General watched the students zip around the next day as they practiced on Titan Dummies,learning to deepen their cuts and where to strike 'Annie Leonhardt,her slice attacks are absolutely flawless...but her reclusive tendencies make her a poor fit for coordinated efforts. Berthold Hoover,he has remarkable potential...but lacks aggression. Jean Kirschein,Top-Class Omni-Directional mobility...but his volatile personality tends to cause friction with others. Sasha Braus,she has unconventionally good intuition...but also demonstrates poor teamwork as a result. Connie Springer,he excels at executing quick turns...but is also a bit dim-witted. Mikasa Ackerman,completely proficient in every area...it's apt to say she's an unmatched,unprecedented genius. Eren Yeager,he has no real specialities...but he's improved his grades with his unparalleled effort and he possesses twice the sense of perpous then anyone else.'. The general's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a fast moving black figure that only stopped moving to slice a deep cut in the nape of the neck of one of the dummies 'Kira Hoshi,a fast moving yet stealthy fighter that is well respected and loyal...her only 2 known flaws are that she puts others needs before her own and she keeps most of here whereabouts and emotions hidden.'."Damn,I'd hate to be a Titan and run I to her in a dark Alley."Connie said a bit nervously."Yeah,she's one hell of a woman."Reiner said with a small smirk. Kira caught sight of another dummy and shot another cord into a tree and zipped towards it,she suddenly span in midair with her blades out in either direction as she sliced an oversized piece of the dummies neck off,the air around her turning almost black as she span."A-Amazing...such accuracy,and speed,she's almost like a black bullet."Eren said. Kira's POV Later that day everyone was sent out into the sparing yard to practice till sunset,I was leaning against a tree watching Eren and Reiner spar,Eren grabbed Reiner's arm and Reiner charged him,Eren then twisted and held Reiner down."Owww!"Reiner groaned."Sorry,I'm not good at holding back."Eren said holding out a hand."Whatever,that doesn't matter,look there."Reiner motioned over to a blonde girl with blue eyes,Annie. The two whispered to each other,Eren looked a bit unsure at first but they nodded,as Annie walked she bumped into Reiner who had gotten in her path,she glanced up at him."Not fond of the Commandant's head butts? If you don't wanna end up any shorter,think back to when you first came here and start taking things seriously."Eren walked over."Hey,why are you being so rude?"I chuckled at Annie's pissed off expression 'Those 2 are asking for it...' I thought to myself and shook my head smirking,I watched as Eren and Annie both took battle stances. Eren charged at her and she kicked his leg and he fell forward on the ground."Can I go now?"She asked looking at Reiner."No,the drill's not over till you take the dagger."Reiner explained,Annie turned and Eren got a nervous expression,he was standing now. Annie ran at him and put one hand on the side of his face and kicked his legs out from under him and flipped him upside down on his head."Ooo,now that's gonna hurt."I chuckled. Annie threw Reiner the wooden dagger."Now it's your turn to attack me."She said simply,Reiner tried to protest but the expression on both Eren and Annie's faces said they were having none of it."Yeah,sometimes a Soldier can't back down...this is one of those times."He said,in no time Annie had flipped him just like she did Eren,I walked over and looked down at the 2."Having fun boys?"I said and chuckled."Not funny,Kira! Isn't Annie supposed to be your sparring opponent,anyway?"Eren said as he and Reiner both sat up,I shrugged then looked over at Annie."Nice technique,where did you learn it?"She looked over at me."My father...it dose not matter however,there's no point in any of this. We aren't graded on our hand to hand combat skills,most people brush it off like them."She pointed at Connie and Sasha who were fooling around near the fence,the Commandant walked over and picked Connie up by the head with both hands yelling and lecturing him. I sighed a bit but suddenly felt Annie at my throat with the wooden dagger."For some reason,in this world,the better you are at fighting Titans...the further away from them you can get."She muttered looking at me with cold pale blue eyes."How do you think this farce came out?"She asked,I growled and went to kick out her legs but she was faster and instead kicked out my legs holding her knee on my chest holding the dagger to my throat,I gripped her wrist to keep the dagger just above my throat."Maybe because it's human nature?"She muttered."Like I'd know...!"I yelled and suddenly span on my back and kicked my legs up on her shoulders kicking her up in the air and I did a backwards summer salut to get back on my feet and kicked up to shoot up in front of Annie who had a slightly startled expression as I span in midair,the wind around me turned a thick black,I span kicked her and the 2 of us flew back landing in squatting positions glaring at each other,I was holding the dagger now."At any rate,I refuse to play Soldier in this insane world."She said and walked off,I stood up and felt a dry breeze blow through as I looked at all the sparring Cadets."Of course...they aren't getting stronger to fight the Titans...they're trying to get away from them..."I mumbled as I heard Eren and Reiner run up behind me."K-Kira! How did you-"I looked back at Eren as he started to ask me a question,I cut him off."Eren...you,me,Mikasa and Armin may be the only ones actually trying to get into the Scouts."I said clearly,stunning him completely. 


End file.
